hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Riot
Riot is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Lyrics I've been searching for an answer but I ain't found one I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun I've been drinking way too much but now I think I'm done Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! I gotta get, I gotta get that feeling Gotta get higher than the twenty-foot ceiling Just out of rehab, primed for a relapse Had to do three dabs just so I could relax Walk in the room and I check for bitches Check my forty-four, check my ammunition Got all my homies here and that's fucking bitching We got more pots than your fucking kitchen Punking shit up with the heat up high With your middle fingers up, let the cops stroll by No motherfucker here is drunker than I And if we get crunked enough we can set it on fire Like fuck it, I don't wanna come down I wanna get fucked up right about now Gonna tear shit up, I don't wanna fight it Who the fuck here wants to start a riot? I've been searching for an answer but I ain't found one I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun I've been drinking way too much but now I think I'm done Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! Roll up to the party in my grandma's Chrysler Jump into your circle 'cause I'm dying to cipher The older I get, I'm like wine, I get finer And I can tell your girl wants Charlie inside her I'm a ride-or-dier with that eye of the tiger Cornrows banging out the side of my visor I'm so damn tight, they should call me the Scheister Hitting bud and Budweiser, shit, I couldn't get higher You done turned me into the "Swan Song" Charlie Peeling out on a Harley at a high school party Got a frame like Bane, call me young Tom Hardy I'm the fucker to blame for the Undead Army Got the fire tonight 'cause my ass got laid Now I'm high and tight like my flat top fade Mix some Molly and Xanax and Tanqueray And I'm fucking bad bitches like every single day I've been searching for an answer but I ain't found one I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun I've been drinking way too much but now I think I'm done Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! Tear it up, burn it down Pour them drinks up until we drown Cold night, every day And when you walk into the party make sure you say! Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! (Right on) Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! (Right on) Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet! Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - unclean vocals *J-Dog - unclean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *Charlie makes a reference to their debut album, Swan Songs, with the line "You done turned me into the "Swan Song" Charlie." Category:Songs Category:V Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics